harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Forest
The Forbidden Forest or Black Florest borders the edges of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds. As its name suggests, it is strictly off limits to students - except in the case of detention, or Care of Magical Creatures lessons that occasionally take place there. Of course, with the various dangerous creatures living in the Forest, few students would probably even want to venture into it. Inhabitants The Forbidden Forest houses or has housed many dangerous creatures, such as: *Acromantula society, once led by Aragog *Community of centaurs including Bane, Magorian, Ronan, and Firenze *Herds of Unicorns,Hippogriffs and Thestrals *Rubeus Hagrid's giant half-brother, Grawp , who is moved by Albus Dumbledore to a cave in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts *Three-headed dog named Fluffy , who was released into the forest after serving as one of the guards to the Philosopher's Stone during the 1991–1992 school year. *Blood-Sucking Bugbears *Bowtruckles *After the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, the only surviving Blast-Ended Skrewt was sent to live in the Forest as well. *It is also rumoured that many other types of creatures reside there including werewolves, trolls, and a few giants, though only Grawp is known. A Flying Ford Anglia once belonging to Arthur Weasley also resides in the forest after flying into the Whomping Willow in 1992. Moments in the Forest from the Forbidden Forest.]] 1991-1992 One day after a Quidditch match, Harry Potter noticed Professor Snape sneaking towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. There he half-heard a furtive conversation about the Philosopher's Stone, in which Snape asked Professor Quirrell if he had found a way past the three-headed dog and menacingly told Quirrell to decide whose side he was on. As part of their punishment for being caught out of bed at night, Harry, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom were compelled to help Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid to rescue a badly-injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. They split into two parties, and Harry and Draco found the unicorn dead, surrounded by its blood. A hooded figure crawled to the corpse and drank the blood, while Draco fled, screaming. The hooded figure moved towards Harry, who was knocked out by an agonising pain spreading from his scar. When Harry regained consciousness, the hooded figure had gone and a centaur, Firenze, offered to give him a ride back to the school. He told him that the hooded figure was actually Lord Voldemort, who had been trying to regain strength by drinking the unicorn's blood. 1992-1993 .]] Harry and Ron went to visit Hagrid and ask him about his possible involvement in the last opening of the Chamber of Secrets, 50 years previous. However, before they could receive any information, Hagrid was taken away by Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge. Before leaving his hut, he said that if anyone wanted to know anything they just had to "follow the spiders." Harry and Ron, who had been hiding under the invisibility cloak, decided to follow the spiders per Hagrid's advice. Walking along the trails of the spiders, which were strangely all fleeing Hogwarts, took them into the Forbidden Forest. There, they encountered Arthur Weasley's car, which had apparently taken to driving through the forest like some sort of wild animal. They eventually met Aragog, a giant Acromantula which had been the monster Hagrid had been "caught" setting on other students 50 years ago. Aragog explained that Hagrid is innocent, but rather than letting Harry and Ron go he decided to leave them as dinner for his children. Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia came blasting through the layers of spiders, however, and let the boys escape. After this, Harry and Ron felt that they had reached dead ends everywhere, until one possible last hope occurred to them. Aragog said the monster's last victim died in a bathroom, and it occurred to Harry that Moaning Myrtle might have been that victim. 1993-1994 After being in the Shrieking Shack for several hours, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Snape, and Ron's rat Scabbers, who had recently been discovered to be Peter Pettigrew, left the secret passage in the Whomping Willow. Unfortunately, the full moon rose, causing Lupin to turn into a Werewolf and allowing Pettigrew to turn back into Scabbers and escape. During Wormtail's escape he knocked out Ron, leaving Snape to conjure him a stretcher later on. After injuring Black (who was transformed into his animagus form of a dog), Lupin fled to the Forbidden Forest. Later, when Harry and Hermione rescue Buckbeak after going back in time with the Time-Turner, they hid with the Hippogriff in the Forest. They hid for the time while their counterparts were in the Shrieking Shack. 1994-1995 After Harry and the other champions were informed the next task will be a maze, filled with magical obstacles, Victor Krum and Harry stayed back near the Forbidden Forest to talk to each other, a rather mad looking Barty Crouch Sr. emerged from the forest, asking for Dumbledore. Harry left to retrieve Dumbledore, but when he returned, they find Krum had been stunned at the edge of the forest and Crouch was nowhere to be seen. 1995-1996 Rubeus Hagrid, along with Olympe Maxime, paid a visit to a tribe of giants in 1995, on the orders of Hogwarts Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to try and bring the giants over as their allies in the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hagrid brought Grawp back to Hogwarts with him and kept him in the Forbidden Forest for months. Throughout the year, Hagrid continuously entered the forest to visit him, getting suspicious injuries that he would not tell Harry, Ron, or Hermione about. Finally, during the final game of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, Hagrid brought Harry and Hermione into the forest and revealed Grawp to them, asking them that when he gets forced from Hogwarts that they keep him company. One of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons once he returned involved mysterious animals called Thestrals. For this lesson, he lead his class into the forest in order to see the creatures in their natural habitat. This was Hagrid's first lesson that was inspected by Professor Umbridge. .]] Harry received a vision that Sirius was being tortured at the Department of Mysteries, although Hermione suspected it may be a trap. Harry desperately attempted to contact Sirius at Grimmauld Place via the Floo Network in Umbridge's office fireplace, but he was caught. As she was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on him, Hermione claimed that Dumbledore had hidden a powerful weapon in the Forbidden Forest. She lead Harry and Umbridge into the forest where they encountered centaurs. Umbridge foolishly insulted them and an angry centaur picked up Umbridge and carried her off screaming into the woods. When Hagrid's giant half-brother, Grawp crashed onto the scene, Hermione and Harry escaped amid the chaos. 1996-1997 As Hagrid was coming out of the forest one day, he overheard Professors Snape and Dumbledore arguing over something that involved Snape not wanting to do something any more. However, Dumbledore argued that he had promised to do whatever it was, and that was that. 1997-1998 In the nearly end of 1997, Harry, Hermione and Ron while hiding in the tent, they overheard the conversation between Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Dean Thomas, Goblins Griphook and Gornuk about Ginny, Neville, and Luna trying to steal the Godric Gryffindor's Sword in Snape's office but when they caught, Snape punished them by detention with Hagrid then sent them into the Forbidden Forest to do some work. In 2 May, 1998, A great battle occurs within the castle and on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Forbidden Forest served as the temporary hideout of Voldemort and his followers. The giant spiders (sons of Aragog and Mosag) emerged from the Forbidden Forest and then climbed into the walls of the Hogwarts castle. Later in the battle, After Harry Potter retrieved all the Deathly Hallows, He went to the Forbidden Forest and there by using the Resurrection Stone, he resurrected the ghosts or spirits of his parents James and Lily, his godfather Sirius Black and his former D.A.D.A.'s teacher Remus Lupin and had conversation with them and then accompanied him to finally defeat Voldemort. Harry Potter dropped the Resurrection Stone somewhere in the Forest and it was pressed into the ground by a Centaur. Harry had no desire to retrieve the stone. Behind the scenes *In the first two Harry Potter films the forest is referred to as the Dark Forest. *J.K. Rowling stated in J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life that the forest is her favourite part of the grounds, and that could be the reason that Harry and his friends find themselves entering the forest in every book but ''Half-Blood Prince''. *In the film adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, the Forbidden Forest is located mainly to the North of the castle. However, in Prisoner of Azkaban and subsequent films, the forest is located mainly to the west. This is probably because of the reloaction of Hagrid's Hut, the Whomping Willow and the aditional areas of Hogwarts such as the Covered Bridge. *On W.O.M.B.A.T. it is rumored that the forest started out as a small wood tended by a centaur herd. *After the battle everyone got naked and harry and his mum had sex.Harry also rubbed his arse against his dad's chest.Then Harry pissed in lupin's mouth Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' fr:Forêt interdite ru:Запретный Лес fi:Kielletty metsä Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Locations used by the Death Eaters